


未曾记载的故事

by lei534



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534
Summary: 吸血鬼AU他们在黑暗中相爱。
Relationships: Bessie Matthews/Hosea Matthews, John Marston & Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Kudos: 4





	未曾记载的故事

1  
那是半张照片，带着年岁特有的泛黄感，画面变得模糊。男孩背对镜头，脸转向右边，给摄影师留下一个晦暗不清的侧脸。风很大——从他的头发来看应该是这样，吹落的叶子，码头上飘动的的垃圾袋，在风吹过的一瞬间都被相机记录下来，但男孩似乎对此毫不关心。发丝打在眼睛上，他没有在意，倾泻在海面上的苍白月光他也没有在意。他只是看着右侧，专注而认真，仿佛在那一瞬间世界上的其他一切都不值一提，但照片的右半部已经被剪去，留下一个整齐的切口，这让男孩的眼神变得虚无，似乎他是在看一个不存在的幽灵。  
“发生了什么事？”莎迪的声音很沙哑，跟寻常高亢又轻快的语气不同，她看着那张照片，似乎要从中找出某种真相：“我不知道后来怎么样。”  
“我也不知道。”何西阿断断续续地咳嗽。屋外风雪漫天，他小口啜饮威士忌，在莎迪不赞成的目光中虚弱地微笑：“总要给上了年纪的人留一点爱好。”  
“你应该知道人上了年纪，什么爱好都可能要他的命。”  
何西阿只是微笑，他知道莎迪的刻薄是她表现关心的方式：“你后来听说什么了吗？”  
“只有报纸上的新闻。”她点了支烟，吐出的烟雾被她挥手驱散，提起往事她的心情明显变差了，眉头皱得很深：“无非是说罗斯是个大英雄之类的，多看两眼我都觉得恶心。”  
报上记载，吸血鬼猎人埃德加·罗斯以一己之力，剿杀全部潜藏于圣丹尼斯的吸血鬼，自此这座城市的居民不用再为行走于黑暗中而不安，也不必在夜晚因为门窗的异常响动而惊醒，吸血鬼将不再危害他们的人身安全。而猎人教会——由埃德加·罗斯创办的吸血鬼猎人学院，也由此声名大噪，此前虽然他们也一直致力于收养孤儿培养为吸血鬼猎人，但总是有孩子逃跑。  
“你能相信吗？”莎迪狠狠吸了口烟，冷笑着：“这些人真的以为吸血鬼死光了就万事大吉，好像生活悲惨全是他们害的一样。”  
“你可以绞死土匪，但没法杀死贫穷。”何西阿看着窗外，苍茫的白雪在反光，把树干照得很亮：“人总要找点什么可以怪罪的东西。”  
莎迪还是皱着眉，她的思绪沉浸在回忆里。那时罗斯得了很多赞誉，市长亲自为他颁发镀金的荣誉勋章，康沃尔为猎人教会捐献大笔资金。报纸用整整一页篇幅歌颂他的艰苦和伟大，只留了一小部分给亚瑟·摩根，嗜杀成性的吸血鬼，人类的公敌，残酷与邪恶的化身。还有那个被蛊惑的男孩，出于未知的原因，他选择帮助吸血鬼，背叛了人类，这反过来成为指控吸血鬼可以操控人心的一条证据。  
而这些也已经是很久以前的事了。  
莎迪看向何西阿，幽幽地叹气：“你知道事情根本不是这么回事。”  
“我知道。”  
那是一个与历史完全不同的故事。  
2  
约翰·马斯顿十五岁的时候，最喜欢做的事情就是半夜溜出宿舍，躲过教会老师和值班人员的视线，踩着银白的月光一路小跑，翻墙出去在圣丹尼斯灯火辉煌的街道上穿行。他知道夜里有吸血鬼出没，教会的老师不止一次形容吸血鬼的锋利獠牙扎进血肉有多可怖，报纸上也总有受害者哭诉自己的家人凄惨地倒在街头，身上一滴血也不剩，但约翰并不非常害怕，他的父母都死于饥荒，对他来说，吃不饱饭比被吸干血液要可怕得多。  
他喜欢圣丹尼斯的每条街道，挂着霓虹灯招牌的门廊，满是马蹄印的泥路。墙面上贴着各色海报，用粗体字写着五颜六色的广告语（圣丹尼斯最好的海鲜店，奇幻狮子秀），有时还能看见猎人教会的标语，“生生不息”，白色油漆刷出大写字体，仿佛能听见罗斯院长带领孤儿们祷告时的浮夸语气。教会看守不严，只要在天亮前回宿舍就不会出问题，但偶尔也有遇到麻烦的时候。春夏交接时雨下得频繁，而且是那种来的快去的快、毫无任何征兆的阵雨，他很怕这样的雨，因为衣服若是湿了，万一睡一晚上还没干就会被人察觉，少不了要被关禁闭。  
也是在这样春夏交接的一个雨天，他遇见亚瑟·摩根。  
那天晚上他本来不打算出去的，但莎迪·阿德勒，他在教会里唯一的朋友，说市里新来了马戏团，不同于上次那个用胖橘猫假装狮子的马戏团，这回的狮子是货真价实的。约翰对狮子兴趣不大，但莎迪很是期待，她甚至做好计划如何不花钱潜入剧院。当然，他们是一定要偷溜进去的，教会的孩子谁都没有钱，倘若有，也早被老师没收了。  
他们凭自己的才智免费看了场马戏表演，莎迪对狮子很满意，说要是它能多吼几声她会更高兴。他们边聊边走，马路上黑漆漆的，只有路灯在不知疲倦地发光。突然一阵潮湿的风吹来，一滴水落在约翰鼻尖，雨突然就这么下起来。他们愣在原地，彼此对视着。离教会不过两条街，雨势却大得很，像是谁站在云端往下倒水。莎迪向来不怕被关禁闭，也不怕罗斯，她捋了捋头发就往前冲，约翰却拐进一旁的小巷，说要等雨停了再走。  
“那我先走了，你自己小心！”莎迪在雨中背对着他挥手。  
巷子很暗，空气里有种说不出的粘滞感。他背靠墙壁，感受着墙面丝丝冷气渗进后背。被雨打湿的头发黏糊糊地贴在脸上，衬衫也湿了，甬道内的穿堂风一阵阵刮过来，他没控制住打了几个喷嚏。  
“现在可不是出来散步的好时机。”  
他听见声音，有点疑惑，一个高大的男人站在身侧，不知道什么时候出现的，他完全没听见任何响动。约翰转过脸去看那个男人，他藏在阴影中，嘴角衔着一支烟，吐出的烟雾揉进夜色，整个人只有一个模糊的轮廓。约翰沉默着，有点心神不定，他不确定自己是否该和这个陌生男子说话。男人往前走几步，凑近了观察约翰的表情。约翰发觉这个人皮肤很白，没什么血色，眼睛倒是很清的蓝色，只是被夜色压得晦暗不明。他观察着约翰的表情，眼神似是觉得好笑：“你是猎人教会的？”  
“嗯。”约翰点点头，男人突然笑起来，露出尖尖的虎牙。约翰有些不明所以：“你笑什么？”  
他没有回答，只是用夹着烟的手指指向对面的墙壁，约翰顺着他的目光看过去，墙上原本用白漆写上的“生生不息”被人用红油漆画得乱七八糟，还有好事者在边上加了几个词，“骗子”，“侩子手”，字体是很随意的小写，字母扭曲着，仿佛在油锅里挣扎的蛇。  
他又把目光转回到男人的侧脸，他的头发是浅金色，在夜晚颜色黯淡几分，但仍保持着光泽。他个子很高，体格也很健壮，站在约翰身旁，虽然有半米的距离却仍有压迫感。路灯的光照进一半，微黄的亮光在约翰脚边停下来，他盯着那行字，歪歪扭扭的字迹里有几分稚气，很像自己和莎迪说罗斯坏话时的语气，他忍不住笑了。  
见他终于没那么戒备，男人似乎松了口气：“亚瑟·摩根。”他伸出手，约翰小心地握了握。约翰的手在亚瑟掌心里显得过分小了，白皙的皮肤在指缝中显露，像一块白色大理石。亚瑟的手很冷，他觉得自己像是捏着一块冰，寒意驱使他在短暂的接触后立刻放开手。  
“约翰·马斯顿。”他说完又打了个喷嚏。  
“你很冷吗，约翰？”亚瑟突然问他，虽然夏天临近，但夜间的风还未摆脱春寒，他吸了吸鼻子，小幅度地点头。亚瑟没问他要不要，直接脱下外套披在他身上。外套是麂皮的料子，很挡风，那种直往心口钻的寒意瞬间就消失了。约翰看着亚瑟给自己一颗一颗扣好纽扣，在亚瑟身上裁剪合身的衣服落到自己身上却像个巨大的斗篷，他有点窘迫，不知道该不该拒绝，但亚瑟拍了拍他的脑袋，于是他的窘迫就这么飞走了。  
雨还在下，滴滴答答从屋檐落到路面，细密的水珠在雾蒙蒙的灯光中像璀璨的水晶。亚瑟还在抽烟，暗红的火光随着他吐息节奏亮了又暗。约翰闻着烟草味道，有些心动：“可以给我一支吗？”  
亚瑟看他不像开玩笑的样子，挑了挑眉略有些惊讶：“你会抽烟？”约翰挠着自己乱糟糟的头发，不好意思地笑起来。早在还未被教会收养的时候他就已经是烟酒均沾了，在教会里时时有人监督，他倒也没有多想要，这会儿看见有人在自己眼前吞云吐雾，心底那种跃跃欲试的感觉又回来了。  
亚瑟耸了耸肩，像是在说有何不可。他从烟盒里抽出一支递给约翰，约翰咬着，凑近亚瑟去接火柴燃起的亮黄火焰。深吸一口气，感受烟雾钻进肺里，是淡淡的苦涩滋味，但这样的感觉却不坏，或许是因为这香烟很贵，又或许只是因为此刻的心境。他转头去看亚瑟，发现亚瑟也在看着他，他们在迷蒙的烟雾中相视而笑。  
那天的雨很短暂，至少约翰是这么觉得，因为他还没来得及和亚瑟说什么，只来得及静静地抽完一支烟，周遭就已经回复宁静。滴滴答答的声音消失在空气里，这意味着他也该走了，他同亚瑟道别，亚瑟没有说要送他回去，只是在他解外套纽扣的时候说，不必还了。  
“你会冷的。”他记起亚瑟冰块一样的手。  
亚瑟笑着摇头：“很可惜，我穿不穿外套都是一样的，它对你来说更有用。”见约翰还要坚持，他干脆地摆摆手：“留着吧，下次见面再还给我。”  
“下次”这个词落在耳朵里，他心底泛起微妙的遗憾：“亚瑟，我们还会再见面吗？”  
亚瑟只是笑了笑，没有说会也没有说不会：“回去路上小心点，别被抓到。”  
他愣了一下，不知如何是好，但亚瑟已经慢慢走远，雾蒙蒙的背影很快消融在一团混沌的庭院中。他呆呆地盯着亚瑟消失的方向，难以言说的感觉涌上心头。那天晚上他抱着那团麂皮外套睡觉，说不上为什么，或许是错觉，但当他闻着淡淡的烟草气味时，僵冷的棉被，散发着消毒水味的床单和枕套，都变得不可思议地柔软且温暖。梦境变成一块绵软的太妃糖，他在自己也没有意识到的时候微笑着，睡着了。  
3  
等到淅沥的春雨过去，换成伴有雷声的阵雨和被闪电划破的乌云盘旋在城市上空时，约翰夜里总要偷溜出去的事已经瞒不住莎迪了。她会帮约翰在值班老师面前打掩护，但也好几次笑话他像去夜会心上人的毛头小子。取笑他时，他既不还嘴也不承认，但微微泛红的脸颊还是在他不情愿的状态下坦白一切。  
“她说要跟我一起出来，看看是哪个漂亮女孩。”他似乎还能听见莎迪捉弄的笑声，耳朵又红起来：“我说了好久才让她不要跟着我。”  
“为什么不让她来？”亚瑟笑着，微微眯起的眼睛里透出几分调笑的意味：“认识一下也挺好的。”  
约翰不说话了，用勺子挖了一大块冰激凌塞进嘴里，两颊鼓鼓的像刚吞下整颗榛果的松鼠。他们在何西阿的店里，这是他第一次来这个地方。何西阿是个满头白发的老人，在城东的市集里拥有一家狭窄、隐蔽的店面。书架一般的橱柜塞满整个房间，里面是形形色色的商品，左轮子弹，金酒，圆面包，一个上了锁的高柜里竟然还能看见皮革面具和动物牙齿做成的吊坠。约翰进来之后没多久就意识到，这不是那种开在路边挂着巨大招牌、店主笑容可掬的杂货铺，更像是罪犯倒卖赃物的好去处——黑市。  
何西阿很和气，还买了冰激凌给他吃。甜丝丝的奶油在舌尖化开，被那古怪面具和兽牙装饰激起的防御心立刻就消散了。约翰看向亚瑟，一边用勺子刮干净杯底最后一点奶油，一边问亚瑟为什么带他来这里。  
“你能在这里找到我。”  
约翰其实没有抱怨过，一开始他试图在街边的游荡中找到那个高大的背影，浅色的头发蓝色的眼睛，走路时长外套的衣角随风飘摇，但他怎么也找不到，亚瑟就像落在海里的水一样无迹可寻。直到他放弃寻找，倚在墙边茫然地望着远方。地面上散落着几根鸡毛和被踩烂的菜叶子，坏掉一半的苹果安静地躺在风中，突然有个人拍拍他的肩膀，带着些微的笑意用温和语气喊他的名字。约翰，他笑着，像是将他找寻的过程尽收眼底，你在等我吗？  
他说是，每一次都说是，他以为自己和亚瑟的关系也就这样了。总要他等着亚瑟来，像是衣柜里被遗忘的旧衣服，只能等主人哪天想起来才穿上身，但亚瑟带他来了这个地方，告诉约翰可以在这里找到他，这令约翰觉得自己的心思被亚瑟听见了。  
他抿一抿嘴唇，把笑容的弧度控制得很小。明明想掩盖自己心底那点欢喜，但笑意还是从眼睛里冒出来，令他的眼睛看起来亮晶晶的，比油灯里摇晃的火苗还要亮。勺子上的奶油化开了，他伸出舌头舔了一下，只觉得那糖分不是落在胃里而是钻进心口，连心跳都变得轻快而甜蜜。何西阿早早去楼上睡觉了，屋里只有他们两个。亚瑟伸出食指轻轻捻着他的唇角，说话声音很轻，像怕打破一个暖色调的梦：“你的嘴角沾到奶油了。”  
他迷惑地用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇：“有吗？”  
亚瑟没有回答，只是托着他的下巴，慢慢凑近了去吻他。第一个吻落在脸颊，像蜻蜓点过水面稍纵即逝；第二个吻在唇角，亚瑟嘴唇冰凉，是同冰激凌一样的温度；第三个吻落在他的嘴唇上，舌尖纠缠着，他想现在亚瑟也能尝到奶油的滋味了。  
那是一个绵长的吻，很甜美，约翰的脸有点红，一半是因为羞涩，一半是因为亚瑟夺取了他的呼吸，惹得他喘不上气。他用手背缓缓擦着通红的嘴角，在亚瑟玩味的注视下面孔愈发绯红。假意咳嗽一声，他躲闪着别开视线。目光落在书桌上，收银机旁放着一张相片，年轻的何西阿端坐着，身旁还有一位妙龄少女，这对壁人暂时吸引了他一小会儿的注意力。  
“那是何西阿和贝茜。”他听见亚瑟凑到他耳边说话，每一个字都打在耳廓上，心脏像被羽毛扫过一般发痒。  
“贝茜？”他喃喃地说，还打算问些什么，但亚瑟又去亲吻他，他闭上眼睛，于是就什么都不想问了。  
4  
“你知道贝茜吗？”何西阿缓慢地说着，旧相片放在床头，此刻并不在他的视线范围内。  
莎迪点点头：“约翰和我提过，她以前是你的妻子，是吗？”  
何西阿笑了一下，悲伤从他身体里漫延开来：“她是......她以前是吸血鬼。”  
莎迪瞪大眼睛，一时说不出话。  
贝茜，他的贝茜，从未举行过婚礼，但她早就改名贝茜·马修斯。他的贝茜有一头深褐色的及肩卷发，蓬松柔软，在指缝中流过时总叫他心动。她有一双圆圆的大眼睛，生气瞪人时也毫无气势，只愈发可爱。她的脸有点婴儿肥，笑的时候，右脸会多出一个小酒窝。印象里她一直在笑，没有半点令何西阿心生惧意的时候。哪怕是刚喝掉一杯牛血，牙齿沾满猩红血液，长长的獠牙还来不及收回去，那副光景在何西阿眼中也是无人能及的美丽。  
“我遇到她的时候，她就已经是吸血鬼了。”他叹了口气，平静得像是在说别人的故事：“所有人都说吸血鬼会要人命，可我还是一头栽进去，结果发现根本不是那么回事。贝茜很好，她是我见过最温柔的人，我甚至从没见过她用大嗓门吼过什么人，更不要说杀人了。也许在遇到我之前她杀过人吧，我不在乎，可是和我在一起的时候，她从来都只喝动物血。”  
“她甚至为了我去学做饭，你能相信吗？她根本不能吃一点点人吃的东西啊。一开始她煮的东西我一口都咽不下去，比砒霜还可怕，可是时间一长，竟然也有点像那么回事了……”  
他用力地呼吸，眼睛里有一片若有似无的水光。莎迪看着他，声音放得很轻：“后来出什么事了？”  
“有人为了二十美元告发我们，罗斯带人挨家挨户搜查，她被找到了。”他咬着牙，似乎这样可以阻断字句带来的痛苦：“我一直在求他，我求罗斯，把所有的积蓄都拿出来求他放过贝茜，我天天去教会门口等，就想告诉他们贝茜没有杀人，以后也不会杀人，我们可以立刻消失，再也不出现在圣丹尼斯，可是没有用。“他闭上眼睛，紧皱的眉间满是悔恨：“我看着她就这么没了，好像做了一场梦，太阳一出来，梦就醒了。”  
漫长的沉默，雪花不断敲打在窗玻璃上，发出可怖的杂音。风雪似乎吞噬掉所有情绪，何西阿仍闭着眼睛，莎迪望着远方浓墨一般的天空，烟燃尽了，她把烟头摁熄在窗台上，留下一个黑黢黢的污点。  
“所以你开始帮助吸血鬼逃避追捕，是因为贝茜。”  
他点点头，苦笑一声：“或许我只是想和罗斯作对，我知道亚瑟和贝茜不同，他杀了不少人，可我看到他看着约翰的表情，就好像……”  
就好像记忆重现，又是一个为不可能的爱而备受折磨的人。  
“我劝过亚瑟，让他离开圣丹尼斯。”  
“他怎么回答？”  
他睁开眼睛，露出一个些许悲凉的笑容：“他说已经太迟了。”  
5  
1899年，市长签署非人类生物清除法案，对存在于圣丹尼斯市内的可能对人类造成威胁的全部非人类物种进行彻底剿灭。这是新市长上任后签署的第一条法案，也是罗斯连续几年出入社交场合游说拉票的成果。坊间都称呼这次行动为“大清洗”。  
说是非人类生物，其实就是针对吸血鬼。往日猎人教会一直断断续续地抓捕他们，和警员抓捕强盗或帮派分子没什么两样，但有了市长背书，加上大笔政治献金，罗斯立刻挺直腰杆开始高调行动。他拿着市长特批的逮捕令一家一户搜查过去，只要是有地下室的民宅都被翻了个底朝天，越来越少人敢在白天把窗帘拉上，怕突然有巡逻队冲进门来，质问他们是不是在家里藏匿非人类生物。  
约翰在猎人教会，对于市长或是罗斯无甚了解，但教会人手增加却是明显能感觉到的。作战训练占课程比重越来越大，夜里老师巡逻次数也变多了，想出去不是一件容易的事，即便有莎迪帮忙，他也有好几次差点被发现。那时候夏天已经过去，树叶开始枯黄，隐隐有随风飘零的姿态，枫叶则统一变成浓厚的红色，为肃杀的秋日增添一抹艳丽。  
他在去教堂做周日祷告的时候悄悄溜走了，已经有快半个月没有见到亚瑟，约翰很想念他。教堂离黑市不远，穿过几条满是霉味的小弄堂，他走进何西阿的店里。  
“约翰。”何西阿看见他，眼中有明显的惊讶：“你怎么这个时候来了？”  
“我今天在附近的教堂。”他说话很快，流露出心底的焦急：“我能见见他吗？他们做完祷告就要回教会，我会被发现的。”  
何西阿古怪地皱着眉，像是在努力编造一个好听的借口：“他不在。”  
约翰有些泄气，来的时候心跳砰砰作响，半是紧张半是期待，但此刻期待落了空，像是被针尖扎破的气球，啪地一声什么都没留下。他没有告别，转身就想走，突然听见隔壁传来像是敲木板的声音，闷闷的，何西阿愣了一下，对约翰说：“等等。”  
他说了这句就走到隔壁房间去，约翰不明所以地盯着那扇木门，有重物被挪动的声音，接着是细碎的话语，故意压低的声调，告诉他？你确定吗？真的要这么做？约翰留心听着，仍是一头雾水，直到何西阿招手让他进来。  
储物间没有窗子，只有个沉重的大书柜靠在墙角，上面满满当当都是厚重的书籍。此刻书柜像一扇门一样侧边开了一条缝。何西阿抓住书柜边沿使劲往外拉，缝隙逐渐变宽，约翰往里看，漆黑的裂缝中传来一个声音：“约翰，我在这里。”  
这是一个很隐蔽的地下室，下到台阶后约翰适应了屋内的光线，里面其实有一盏灯，只是楼上太亮，从外面往里看只有漆黑一片。他看见亚瑟坐在一张桌子旁边，对他露出一个微笑，那微笑与往日温柔缱绻的模样不同，像是他做了什么不可告人的坏事，笑里满是歉意。约翰每下一级台阶，心就重重地跳动一次，亚瑟的歉意令他害怕。犯了错才要道歉，而他不想知道亚瑟做错了什么，直觉告诉他会很疼。  
“我想也是时候告诉你了。”他的笑慢慢消失，只有歉意留在眼里：“毕竟现在这个情况......想继续留在这里是不可能了。”  
约翰逼迫自己不要捂住耳朵或是夺门而逃，他努力张开嘴：“你要告诉我什么？”  
“我的真实身份，我其实是......”他缓慢地深呼吸，像是要吐露真相，但话说一半却没声了。他摇摇头，突然笑起来，是那种自嘲的、无可奈何的笑，仿佛将死之人知道自己即将失去一切，他带着自我放逐的态度叹息一声：“我是吸血鬼。”  
约翰瞪大眼睛，脸上写满难以置信。他后退一步，半张着嘴呼吸，声音飘忽不定：“你，你是……”  
亚瑟点了点头。约翰呆立了好久，他想说话但找不到自己的声音。回忆的碎片在慌乱中蹦出来，毫无章法地砸在他心里，他们只在晚上见面，亚瑟从没有和他一起吃东西，他也不喝酒，总是冰凉的手指和嘴唇，苍白的肤色，若隐若现的尖牙，还有瞬间消失、又不知何时突然出现的身影。曾经不合理的，被他刻意忽视的地方一个接一个显现出来，令他快要崩溃。  
漫长的静默后，他犹疑地、几乎是无声地开口：“可是，他们说吸血鬼都很坏。”  
“我是很坏。”  
“他们说吸血鬼会杀人。”  
“我杀过很多人。”  
约翰吸了吸鼻子，亚瑟的自白刺得他要流泪，他勉强忍住了：“你为什么没杀我？”  
“我本来是打算这么做的。”他苦笑着，两人间一步远的距离，此刻却像草地与星空那般遥远：“那天晚上我出来捕猎，看见你的时候，心里想的是要吸你的血，可是你转头看我，我就知道我做不到了。”  
心脏一抽一抽地疼，痛觉顺着血液流到身体的每个角落里，亚瑟的话，每个音节每个句子都像尖刀扎在脊背。他跌跌撞撞地后退，直到后背抵在墙上，无路可退，无法可想。他捂着脸，眼泪从指缝中挤出来，沿着手背一滴滴地掉落，砸在地下室灰尘扑扑的水泥地面上。  
“为什么......”他想说一个完整的句子却做不到，抽噎打断了他：“为什么不早点告诉我？”  
亚瑟伸手去扶他的肩膀，被他挣扎着躲开了，他还在断断续续地重复问为什么，为什么现在才告诉我？亚瑟不肯回答，约翰有些恨他。为什么吻我之前不告诉我，为什么点燃那支烟之前不告诉我？太迟了，他绝望地想。亚瑟还在道歉，他抓住约翰的手腕，拉开他的手，亲吻他泪迹斑斑的脸。约翰没有躲开，他没有力气躲闪了。  
“我会消失，如果这是你想要的......”亚瑟的语气很坚定：“我很快就要离开圣丹尼斯了，如果你恨我，去教会告发我也没什么，只是不要牵扯到何西阿，他是个好人。”  
“我不想告发你，我也不要你消失。”他眼前浮现出刑场那些吸血鬼一照到太阳就灰飞烟灭的场景，轻轻哆嗦了一下，眼泪又漫出眼眶：“为什么骗我？”  
“我没骗你，我从没说过自己是个人类啊。”他似乎是想开个玩笑，语气有点无奈又有点好笑，但看到约翰脸上的泪痕，眼中又生出歉疚，神情认真许多：“我怕你知道我是吸血鬼，就不会再见我了。”  
他摇摇头，眼泪无法控制，不是他要流泪，而是它们自己要跑出来。他由着亚瑟用拇指拂去泪痕，心里茫茫然地只想着一个问题，我该怎么办？  
我们该怎么办。  
亚瑟叹了口气，把他抱得更紧些，仿佛这是最后一次拥抱。在地下室里，一切光亮都被遮蔽，时间似乎也停止流动。等约翰哭的没那么厉害了，亚瑟慎重地开口，怕一不小心又惹他崩溃：“约翰，你要和我一起走吗？”  
约翰没有回答，他没法回答。他和莎迪曾在老师的带领下去参观行刑，被镣铐锁在广场上等待天明的吸血鬼，有着和人类一模一样的外表和生动表情。哭泣哀求的，怒视咒骂的，有几个甚至在向人群中的某个人道别，就像在给家人留遗言似的。他们不是人类，老师的语调冷冷的，没有一丝感情色彩，别被迷惑，他们没有感情，只是怪物。灰飞烟灭的一瞬间，一群人都在鼓掌欢呼。  
现在约翰知道那不是真的了，除非他这么久以来感受到的爱都不是真的。亚瑟闭着眼睛，耐心地等他的抽泣平复，他声音轻柔，带着抚慰的、不抱任何期待的语气说：“没关系的，约翰，我只是想要一个答案，你可以拒绝。”但约翰摇摇头，什么都没说，他并没有想要拒绝，他只是不知道。  
亚瑟似乎是洞悉他混乱的情绪，只耐心地帮他擦干眼泪，整理好乱掉的鬓角。他微笑着，宛若刚才的纠结心碎从未发生过：“我会等你的。”  
约翰最终也没有说出什么，他回到教堂的时候莎迪很生气，因为跟说好的时间差了太多，她差点就没法在老师面前继续演戏。莎迪看见他时，表情很扭曲，一副脏话就要脱口而出的模样，但她注意到约翰通红的眼睛和茫然无措的模样，立刻就抓着他的肩膀问发生了什么事。  
他心下恍惚，只看见莎迪嘴唇一开一合却没听进去一个字。阳光透过教堂的彩绘玻璃窗，在地上映出斑斓色彩，彩绘讲的是圆桌骑士特里斯坦和伊索尔德的故事，他代表马克国王前来迎娶公主，她神情忧郁却满怀渴望，仿佛在说她知道自己无法与特里斯坦在一起，但她也知道自己爱他。  
而她对此无计可施。  
6  
“他后来答应了吗？”莎迪刚说出问题，随即轻笑一声，像在嘲笑自己的愚蠢：“唉，他肯定答应了。”  
“是啊，不过也等了有段时间。”何西阿笑了一下，很短暂，他又开始看那半张照片：“我想他心里一定很不好过，亚瑟也是。我劝亚瑟直接走，他不肯，一定要等约翰的答复。”  
莎迪眯起眼睛，一副陷入回忆的神游模样：“我记得约翰那段时间情绪很糟，有时候吃着饭突然就哭起来，上课也心不在焉，眼睛不知道在往哪里看。而且只要一提有关吸血鬼的话题他就像被踩了尾巴的猫一样，跳起来问我被抓的吸血鬼叫什么名字，长什么样，等我说完他就松一口气，变回那副灵魂出窍的样子。大清洗那会儿，老师经常带我们去刑场看吸血鬼被处刑，他说什么都不去，哪怕被关禁闭也不愿意去。”她顿了一下，从回忆中醒过来：“我现在知道是为什么了。”  
“他从没跟你提过亚瑟吗？”  
“没有，倒是提过你，也说你是开黑店的，关于亚瑟一个字都没提过，我知道他有个只在夜里见面的恋人，他默认了，但也仅此而已。”莎迪思索一阵，微微点头：“他在保护亚瑟。”  
“也许他多少有点感觉到亚瑟的真实身份，只是不愿意承认，毕竟他是猎人教会的孩子。”似乎是心疼约翰那点孩子气的纠结心思，何西阿轻轻叹气：“那段时间亚瑟也不好过，天天躲在地下室就没出去过，跟他说话也是应付几句了事。我劝他去找约翰，他却说不想逼他，这两个人啊......”  
“约翰最后答应和他一起走，他一定很高兴。”  
“那还用说，整个人都变了，就好像突然又活过来一样。”何西阿摩挲着照片被剪开的那一侧，原本黯淡的回忆此刻突然鲜活起来：“我还没跟你说吧？这张照片就是那天晚上照的。”  
“就是约翰说要和他一起走的那天？”  
何西阿点点头：“他们打算乘走私船逃到国外去，那时候很多吸血鬼都这么做。我有一个认识的船长，平时他也会在我这里买卖东西，我带亚瑟和约翰去找他。那段时间教会势力越来越大，查得很严，亚瑟又拖了很长一段时间不肯走，偷渡的风险已经很大了。船长也怕我们是教会假扮的人来调查他，说如果要偷渡只肯跟我们面对面谈。”  
“拍照的人是船长吗？”  
“不是，不过照相机是他给我的。我们谈好出发日期以后，他还拿了几件不方便出手的货给我，我一向不问东西来源，不过他大概是觉得这件事很有趣，就主动告诉我，有个专拍野生动物的摄影师，因为在拍郊狼的时候差点被咬死，所以决定退出摄影行业。那个人在仓库大门上贴张器材免费赠送的纸条就走了，结果被他听说这种好事，当然是一样不少全都搬走。”  
莎迪微微勾起唇角：“是很有趣，这个摄影师也真是铁了心要改行。”  
“是啊。”大概是突然说一大串话有点累，何西阿往后仰头，维持闭目养神的姿势几秒钟，又喝几口威士忌润润嗓子才继续说下去：“我当时也不懂这东西值多少钱，就说先试试能不能用，正好他们两个站在码头边好像在看海，我觉得这个画面不错，挺浪漫的，就拍下来了。”  
“你没把照片给他们吗？”  
“我当时是这么打算的，不过那几天很忙，等我有空把照片洗出来，他们已经......”他方才讲述回忆时轻松的语气此刻又沉重起来：“我原先打算把它烧掉的，因为教会隔几天就来我家搜查，找我暗中帮助吸血鬼的证据。店里被翻得一团糟，生意也做不下去了。”  
“但那时候他们已经宣称亚瑟和约翰都死了。”莎迪皱了皱眉，说出这句未经考证的话令她不快：“至少他们是这么对记者说的，怎么还找你麻烦？”  
“权力大到那个地步，教会已经不光是抓吸血鬼了，帮助吸血鬼的人也会被惩罚。我记得当时有好几个人被绞死了，背叛人类的下场——这是他们的说法。”  
“这好像有点不太公平，不是吗。”  
“是啊。”他盯着约翰模糊的侧脸出神：“不过很多事情本来就没有公平可言。”  
莎迪凑到他身边，又一次认真端详着照片里的男孩。她没有拍过照片，但她知道没有好好装裱的照片随着时间推移会越来越模糊，颜色也会越来越淡。照片上天空与海的分界已经不太清楚了，或许再过十年，整个画面都会混作一团，像白纸上晕开的墨滴，男孩会和远处的海平线一样消失在无尽长日中。  
“但你还是留了一半。”  
“我大概有点不忍心。”  
“当时亚瑟是什么样子的？”她指着不存在的另一半：“他在看海？还是在看约翰？”  
何西阿皱起眉头，缓慢转动的眼珠昭示他试图抓住回忆的努力。半晌，他长出了一口气，神情说不上是无奈还是遗憾。他面露悲怆，像一个在为自己没有犯过的罪进行忏悔的人。  
“我不记得了。”  
7  
如果说莎迪·阿德勒从猎人教会那几年生活中学到了什么，那就是撒谎必须不动声色，必要时暴力比道理管用得多，以及眼见的事实通常都与他人所谓“真相”有很大不同。重点不在于不犯错，而是犯错后不被人发现。  
如果要回想，他们的错误逐渐被人发现是从什么时候开始，她会说是那个上午——那个阳光明媚、集体去教堂做周日祷告的上午，也是约翰偷溜出去迟迟不回，老师已经揪着莎迪不放，马上就要上报巡逻队出去寻找的那个上午。约翰回来的时候，像是刚从水里捞出来的小狗，眼睛和鼻尖都通红，她立刻就觉得可能发生了非常糟糕的事情，但约翰并没有回答她的提问，也可能是完全没听见她在说什么。  
或许约翰就是在那个上午被盯上的，她后来经常这么思考，但也只停留在空想层面，因为可以询问的人要么销声匿迹，要么高坐云端享受名利，她只能在看见报纸刊登的罗斯照片时多吐几口痰。  
“你为什么会一直放不下这件事？”何西阿在她第一次找上门的时候这么问她：“别误会，我跟你一样恨罗斯，只是我以为事情已经结束了，所有人都说他们死了。”  
“如果死了，至少约翰有尸体吧。”她的眼睛在提到“尸体”时满是阴戾：“我本来打算去认领尸体，自己埋了他，但教会的人直接把我赶走了。”  
“这事儿还没完，马修斯先生。总得有人做个了断。”  
约翰消失的时候没有任何预兆，厨房洗菜的婆婆总说，大事发生前会有征兆，但莎迪无论如何也想不出来。约翰准备逃离教会，这是几天前她就知道的事情，他把藏在墙洞里的几块钱和教会配发的银质小刀都给莎迪了，还告诉她关于何西阿和那家店的一切。“你一定会跟他相处得很好的，莎迪。”他似乎在设想莎迪同何西阿见面的场景，嘴角微微翘起来：“如果你也要离开，或者想找点什么活干，找他是个很不错的选择。”  
一连几天都是大太阳，没有雨，没有阴云，街上的巡逻队还是一样的多，家家户户如今白天都不敢拉窗帘。罗斯意气风发，在新建成的市立图书馆前致辞。没有突然碎裂的镜子和鬼鬼祟祟的盯梢，一切都很平静。然而就在这样的平静里，约翰不见了。  
老师说他肯定是逃走了；同学漠不关心，他们甚至不记得他的全名，只知道他叫马斯顿。这种事经常发生，每个月都有孩子试图脱离教会，去街上学习如何做一个犯罪分子。只有莎迪知道不是这么回事，约翰说过他要在晚上偷偷走，莎迪还说要送他到墙角（在当时那只是句玩笑），但他从早餐时就没有露面，莎迪不信他会不跟自己打个招呼就一声不吭地走掉。更何况，如果他要在夜里坐船，白天出去又有什么用？  
她在学校搜了一圈，从阁楼到库房，甚至还爬去树上眺望熟悉的身影，她找了一天一无所获，直到因为擅闯后厨被保安发现，威胁要送她去禁闭室。  
当然，禁闭室。  
约翰果然在那里，她用一根从后厨偷走的擀面杖打昏看守（稍早时候还打昏了保安），给约翰开门的时候天已经差不多全黑了。  
“我不能去码头。”他一看见莎迪就开始掉眼泪：“罗斯会跟着我的。”  
“你在说什么？”莎迪拉着他，一头雾水地往外跑：“罗斯跟着你干嘛？别管那么多了赶紧跑。”  
他断断续续地解释：“他发现了，罗斯发现了.....他说要把我关在这里，等他来救我。”  
“等谁来救？”莎迪的话音还没落到地上，一群保安就追上来。莎迪本想直接冲出教会大门，结果发现门口站着一群人，还不是普通的保安，各各装着手枪和弓箭，一看就是吸血鬼猎人。  
莎迪被这全副武装的姿态吓了一跳：“你到底惹了什么麻烦啊？”她推着约翰冲进马棚，约翰还在磕磕绊绊地道歉。莎迪直接解开一条缰绳，指着一匹棕黑色的马命令约翰：“上去。”  
“我不会骑马。”尽管这么说，他还是拽着绳子努力往上爬，马太大而他又太小，还没长高到可以轻松跨上马背的年纪，莎迪从背后推了他一把。  
“很简单的！拉着绳子控制方向，加速就用脚后跟踢！”她其实也不会，话说得大声只是为了让约翰安心：“快走，走！”她卯足力气在马背上狠狠拍了一下，它嘶鸣一声就撞开围栏飞奔出去。  
约翰瘦小的脊背在厚重的马背上看上去像一个小小的点，她望着那个点冲出大门，挤散人群，引发一阵尖叫惊呼。马蹄扬起的尘埃漂浮在空中，她在充斥马粪腥臭味的棚子里果断决定是时候离开这个该死的教会了。  
这就是她关于约翰·马斯顿的最后记忆。  
8  
1907年，著名的吸血鬼猎人、猎人教会会长埃德加·罗斯荣誉退休。他被市长授予终身成就奖，并在他的私人庄园里举行了盛大的退休仪式。社会各界名流齐聚于此，掌声和欢呼一齐涌现。香槟酒在灯光下摇曳，鲜花在每张铺好餐布的桌子上释放香气，整个场面充满欢庆的节日气氛。今年冬天气候反常，才初冬就下起鹅毛大雪，聚会不得不在室内举办，他们只能躲在壁炉熊熊燃烧的室内感叹庭院的雪景。不少乞丐和流浪汉都捱不过这样的雪冻死街头，不过那又是另外一回事了。  
从何西阿现在的住宅能一眼望到罗斯的家，灯火依然通明璀璨，若不是风雪的悲号声太大，说不定还能听见酒杯碰撞的脆响。莎迪才向何西阿讲述完最后一次看见约翰的情景，她看着照片，情绪慢慢从回忆中剥离。照片里的约翰永远是十五岁，而她已经长大了。  
“似乎要结束了。”何西阿突然说道，他把照片收到木盒子里，站起身开始穿一件臃肿的毛领外套，看起来很像要去打猎。  
“有马车离开了。”莎迪也在窗口张望。客人乘着马车陆陆续续地离开，仆人有些站在门口搀扶女士们上马车，有些端着喝空的酒瓶扔进垃圾箱。  
何西阿拍了拍她的肩，他们心照不宣地点头。开门的时候一阵冷风呛到何西阿，他咳嗽几声，莎迪皱了皱眉：“你确定要和我一起去？”  
何西阿笑起来：“当初你找上门来的时候气势可足了，一副我不跟你一起去就杀了我的样子，现在反而开始担心？”  
“别误会，我只是不想看见你死掉。”莎迪板着脸，没好气地回答：“死的人已经够多了。”  
“我不会死的。”他把擦干净的手枪塞进枪套：“至少不是今天。”  
他们溜进庭院，在积雪里等了好一会儿。要藏身并不难，仆人们穿得单薄，在这侵人寒意中都早早休息，没人注意他们。  
“我还以为罗斯会雇几个保镖之类的，他可树敌不少。”  
“吸血鬼已经被他杀光了，他没有敌人了。”何西阿冲她笑笑：“他真是挑了个好时候退休。”  
猎物若被屠杀殆尽，利刃便一文不值。罗斯为圣丹尼斯创造出敌人，又通过消灭他们得到想要的一切，此刻退休确实是再好不过了。  
庄园的灯光渐次熄灭，残留的歌舞余韵在黑暗中变成一股人走茶凉的破败之意。他们慢慢靠近，站在门廊下抖掉肩上的雪。庞大的建筑隐匿在雪中如同设计精美的陵寝，何西阿撬开大门的锁，两人谨慎地走进去。罗斯显然没有隐藏自己的财富的打算，即便是楼梯也铺上了细腻的羊绒地毯，踩上去没有一点声响，倒是为他们提供了方便。  
罗斯的卧室黑漆漆的，开门的一瞬莎迪以为里面不会有人。她想象着罗斯早就听见动静，埋伏在门后只等他们进门就开枪，但这错觉很快就消失了，罗斯好好地躺在床上，甚至在莎迪走到床边的时候，他还发出细微的鼾声。  
莎迪揪着罗斯的衣领把他从被窝里拽起来，用力在他面孔左右两边各扇了一个耳光，声音很响，像炸药爆开似的：“喂，醒醒。”  
罗斯迷茫地睁开眼睛，很难说莎迪这两耳光是把他叫醒了还是让他更迷糊了。他的眼睛慢慢聚焦，目光转来转去，终于浮上警惕和戒备。莎迪借着月光端详罗斯的脸，他的头发和胡子都褪成灰白的颜色，额头和眼角满是细纹，脸颊因为皮肤松弛耷拉下来，双眼圆睁，眼袋大而黑，看上去简直比何西阿都老。他不再是记忆中那个不可一世的独裁者、阴谋家，看起来更像个被野心吞噬掉自我的可怜虫。  
“你好啊，罗斯院长。”莎迪冷笑一声，左轮枪口抵在罗斯太阳穴上：“我猜他肯定不记得我们了。”  
何西阿在她身后，语调冷静：“他当然不会记得。”  
罗斯声音嘶哑，似乎在努力找回自己的威严：“你们惹错了人。”  
“哦，我很确定我找对人了。”莎迪把他拖下床，用枪托在他额头上狠狠砸了一下。罗斯发出压抑的痛呼：“你们想要什么？钱？”  
“那个不在我们的考虑范围之内。”何西阿突然说话：“或许你还记得约翰·马斯顿和亚瑟·摩根这两个名字？”  
罗斯的表情瞬间变了，那种不可一世的气息又回来了，好像过去的幽灵附在他身上，记忆的子弹缓慢上膛：“你们是吸血鬼？不，不像。为什么要问那两个人？他们已经死了，我亲手杀了他们。”  
“别拿糊弄记者那套话来糊弄我。”莎迪不耐烦地挥动左轮：“我知道你在说谎。”  
何西阿慢慢逼近，一步一步把他逼退到窗口。窗户关着，罗斯背着光，看上去像一个不真实的邪恶幻影。何西阿很轻地叹气，说话口吻简直像在好好商量：“我们只是想知道真相，罗斯先生。”  
罗斯突然笑了，好像听到一个好笑到连死亡都可以暂时放下笑话：“真相？”他笑得咳嗽起来，手伸向床头柜的雪茄，在碰上莎迪的眼神时又无奈地缩回手：“根本就没有什么真相。”  
9  
他感觉到——恐惧，惊慌，想要漫无目的地求助却发不出声音。  
风从耳边掠过，盖过沿途的惊叫和咒骂。约翰死死抓住缰绳，手心的汗把绳子浸湿了，有种随时要滑出去的感觉。他用力握紧，指甲嵌进肉里。  
马在不知疲倦地飞奔，一路逃来更像是它在带着他跑而不是他在掌控方向。风和马蹄扬起的沙尘迷住视野，他眯着眼睛看不清前面的方向，眼中不受控制地溢出眼泪。  
火车站已经离得很近，再往前走就是码头，逃跑的时候明明想过不要连累亚瑟，却还是被带到这里，身后是穷追不舍的吸血鬼猎人，此刻调转方向已然太迟，只好祈祷亚瑟不在这里。  
远远的听见好似炸药爆开的声音，他还没意识到那是枪声。马突然扬起前踢，痛苦地扭动着。约翰拽住缰绳的手终于还是被甩开，整个人像飓风中晾衣绳上的衣服一样抖动着摔到地上，痛感充斥全身，他咬着牙不让自己叫出声来。抬头一看那匹强壮的马已经瘫倒在地上，身上的枪眼还在汩汩地流血。  
“亚……”他在话说出口之前捂住嘴巴，他希望亚瑟在这里，但更希望他不在这里。一群骑着马的猎人渐渐逼近，他像个即将被行刑的重刑犯，在冷冽的寒风中不住地发抖。罗斯的脸在队伍背后浮现，他冷冷地注视着约翰，那是比风还要令人心生寒意的眼神。  
他想说点什么，请求或撒谎，只是这两件事他都做不好，只能死死咬着下唇不放。一道黑影窜过去，一闪即逝，约翰甚至不能确定这是真实的，直到他听见惨叫。有个猎人遭受一股巨大力量冲击摔下马来，顿时枪声四起，约翰看见亚瑟的身影在不远处的建筑中躲闪。  
亚瑟的速度很快，他悬浮在半空的样子令约翰想起蝙蝠——庞大的、攻击性很强的人形蝙蝠。不断有人被撞飞，马匹惊叫着四处乱窜，约翰一时被困在路中央，尘土在灯光下闪闪发光，他被围在一层金色的光圈里，像不小心踏错一步掉进地狱的天使，满脸不明状况的张皇失措。  
猎人们仍试图用子弹追上那快速飘动的身影，罗斯始终在一旁看着，他们有人数上的优势。虽然现在亚瑟还在战斗，但他已经被打中了，只是还坚持着不肯认输，或许再牺牲掉三四个猎人，这场战斗就可以结束了，毕竟，有时人也是一种可消耗的资源。约翰还呆呆地坐在路中央，他的下巴磕破了，伤口在往外渗血，他浑然不觉。罗斯打量着男孩茫然的表情和吸血鬼迟迟不肯离去的身影，他微微皱眉，似乎洞悉了某个真相。  
他举起手枪，果断扣下扳机，枪口却不是指向亚瑟。  
六声枪响，纯银的、刻着圣洁符文的子弹齐齐飞向约翰·马斯顿，罗斯开了六枪，打光左轮手枪里全部的子弹，他在用约翰的生命进行一场赌局，即使输了也不会有任何损失。  
约翰没有闭上眼睛，他不需要闭上了。黑影像一支利箭那样飞到他跟前挡住他全部视野，亚瑟抱着他，用自己的后背接下全部射向约翰的子弹。  
罗斯露出一丝不易察觉的微笑，他赢了。  
约翰瞪大眼睛，眼泪先一步于意识做出反应。他想尖叫，想冲过去杀死所有猎人，想拖着亚瑟跑去码头，他颤抖着摇晃着难以置信地抓住亚瑟的肩膀。亚瑟的手还环抱着他的后背，此刻却在慢慢往下滑。他勉强露出一个微笑，似乎想说点什么安慰约翰，但唯一从他嘴里冒出来的只有血。深红的血液拖着长长的丝线滑下来，像一条小小的红色瀑布。  
“不，不，亚瑟，不......”他惊慌失措地去按亚瑟的嘴唇，不断抹掉血迹，仿佛这么做就能止住血流。那当然只是徒劳，他的掌心也变得通红了。  
时间和空气似乎都停止流动，没有人动，也没有人再发动攻击，受伤的猎人轻微吸气的声音在夜风中显得无比清晰。有个年轻些的猎人阴着脸低沉地说：“你不该对那个男孩开枪，他是人类。”  
罗斯瞟了他一眼，冷淡地扔过去一节手铐：“把那个男孩带过来。”  
约翰正对着罗斯，看见那个年轻人带着歉意和犹疑缓慢走来，金属镣铐相互撞击发出脆响。他拼命摇头，看着亚瑟的眼睛低声乞求：“别让他们带我走，亚瑟。”他的声音里满是哭腔，攥着亚瑟肩膀的双手指节苍白，仿佛溺水者试图抓住一块浮冰。他不断地重复着凌乱破碎的语句，不要死，亚瑟，别让我走，我只想和你在一起。  
不要离开我。  
亚瑟听懂了，他大概是想说什么的，唇形勾勒出一个血淋淋的对不起，但约翰也无法求证了。那是一瞬间发生的事，没人能说明为什么身负重伤的吸血鬼还能有那么大的能量，但亚瑟抱着约翰跳起来，飞向半空，就像他突然出现那样突然消失，在夜空中画出一道暗色的曲线。罗斯本能地开枪射击，但他刚才打光了子弹，此刻只剩击锤敲在空荡荡的枪膛上。年轻的猎人追了上去——亚瑟还在流血，地上有一道零星的痕迹。  
火车轰鸣着穿过城市，短暂地阻断他们前进的道路。等到车轮滚滚的声响远去，罗斯循着那道踪迹追到海边，两人却已消失无踪，码头寂静无声，水面风平浪静。他用手电筒去照射海面，夜晚的海水呈现出一种死气沉沉的黑蓝色，手电筒的微弱灯光投在暗色的海上被瞬间吞没，只剩一点难堪的反光。没有气泡，没有涟漪，他们不见了。  
10  
“不见了。”莎迪皱着眉头冷哼一声：“就这样？”  
“就这样。”  
“你还真好意思在记者面前扯谎，说什么亲手杀了他们.....”莎迪越说越生气，步步逼近似乎随时都要开枪。  
“他们罪有应得。”罗斯突然说话，用的是莎迪很熟悉的语气，专横、固执和认定自己绝无错误的自信：“亚瑟·摩根是个罪大恶极的吸血鬼，他杀了很多人，他应该消失。”  
“那么约翰呢？他那时候还是个孩子！他也应该消失？”  
罗斯瞥了她一眼，纹丝不动：“这是人类与吸血鬼之间的战争，战争总会有附带伤害，他的信念太不坚定了。”  
“你这该死的混蛋......”莎迪咬牙切齿地要冲上去，却被何西阿一把拉住了。何西阿靠近了些，神情和语调始终保持着平静：“罗斯先生，我记得你一直说，吸血鬼都是没有感情的怪物，他们不是人类。”  
“我一直都这么认为，现在也是。”  
“但你向约翰开枪了。”  
“你想说明什么？说我是个连吸血鬼都不如的冷血动物？”  
何西阿轻叹一声，似乎在感慨罗斯的愚蠢：“你在赌亚瑟会替他挡枪。这不是很矛盾吗，罗斯先生？如果亚瑟真的是个没有感情的怪物，那你的计谋就不会成功了。”  
罗斯沉默了，他依旧瞪着何西阿，眼中充满鄙夷和怒火，但长久以来无懈可击的面具开始出现裂痕，沉重的呼吸泄露一丝动摇。何西阿摇了摇头：“你输了，罗斯。在你开枪的那一刻，你已经在心里承认吸血鬼是有感情的，你知道他们会愿意为某个人牺牲自己的性命——他们懂得什么是爱。”  
坚定的外壳一点一点崩裂，长久以来的自信像一个被人敲坏的石膏像分崩离析，碎片飞舞着叫嚣着，罗斯的脸色变成灰白，眼神也颓然失去光彩。这么多年来被他无视否认的真相此时明晃晃摆在眼前，命运的时钟敲响了，审判即将结束，等待他的只有一个结局。莎迪用枪指着罗斯的头，笑得非常灿烂，像敲下裁决之锤的命运女神，露出白森森的牙齿：“我曾发过誓要看着你死，罗斯院长。”  
罗斯嘴唇动了几下，大概是想求饶，不过莎迪没给他这个机会。她扣动扳机，罗斯的胸口当即被打穿一个洞。子弹的力量将他推向窗外，他的身躯破开玻璃翻出窗台，直直落进庭院的深厚积雪中。  
莎迪头伸出窗户向下看，血液在他身下蔓延，白雪衬得红色有股妖艳感：“我想他应该是死了。”  
“当然。”何西阿淡淡地说：“现在在那些仆人找上来之前，我们还是赶紧走吧。”  
莎迪冷冷地笑了一声，冲着楼下罗斯的尸体吐了口痰。  
11  
回到小屋的时候天已经亮了，屋内不再昏暗。何西阿熄灭油灯，壁炉的火还燃烧着，只是没夜里这么大了。何西阿站在壁炉边烤火，他又拿出约翰的照片，眼睛却看向站在窗边背对着他的莎迪。  
“也许他们没事。”莎迪缓慢地说着，语气里有某种期待得到认同的情感：“罗斯不是说他们消失在海里了吗？你说过亚瑟很会游泳，而且当时他既然还有力气跳起来，大概也没到濒死的程度……”  
风声又大了，呼吸被掩盖，何西阿没有说话，于是莎迪的尾音就这么被吸收进墙壁里。过了许久，久到一盒烟已经快要抽完，何西阿终于开口，声线苍老而嘶哑，含着悲哀和难以察觉的释然：“我一直在想，也许他们没事，现在正躲在某个深山的洞窟里，也许他们就这么沉到海底，深到连教会都找不到。不管哪种结局，对他们来说都是好的。”  
“死在海里怎么能算好？”  
“他们会一直在一起。”他凝视着莎迪，像在眺望遥远的过去：“从始至终，他们想要的也只是在一起而已。”  
她明白了他的意思，其实她一早就明白，重要的不是是否活着，那是被留下来的人无法释怀的事。对于约翰与亚瑟来说，天堂或地狱，深山或海底，假若可以相爱，身在何处并不重要。  
她掐灭最后一支烟，望着窗外愈发密集的风雪。天气很冷，冷到她眼圈通红。何西阿凝视着照片中那个背影模糊的男孩，愣了一会儿，像是透过这个画面看到一段往事。他长长地叹一口气，将残留的相片丢进壁炉，火焰立刻将它融成一团小小的黑炭，男孩的背影消失了。  
12  
1899年，约翰·马斯顿和亚瑟·摩根在海边。  
他们刚刚和船长敲定出发日期，亚瑟想在周日之前出发，船长却说现在风声太紧，最快也要两周后才能再次出海。他有点心烦，不过约翰站在旁边一直拉着他的手，那点心烦也就像天边的流云一样散了。  
何西阿还在和船长讨价还价，船票费用、出海日期还有货舱空位。约翰还是个孩子，何西阿不停地强调，你不准把他卖给意大利黑帮。看何西阿那副老练又精明的模样，亚瑟不免觉得好笑，约翰还拉着他的手，他觉得自己长年冰冷的手心都快被他捂热了。  
船长开始给何西阿展示自己最近通过非正常渠道得到的几样货物，打算低价卖给他。亚瑟看他们围着一台照相机打转，约翰在一旁百无聊赖的模样，便留那两个人在一旁，牵着约翰慢慢向海边走去。  
“你会游泳吗？”亚瑟直觉他不会，但还是想问问，总要说点什么才能打开话头。  
约翰摇摇头，他的心思不在这里。就在刚才，他们还在何西阿的地下室里抱在一起亲吻，不是那种甜蜜的吻，约翰一直在掉泪。对于亚瑟杀过许多人这件事，他还不能很好的接受，亚瑟猜他肯留在自己身边完全是因为爱。  
想到这点，他有些高兴，又有些失落。  
“亚瑟。”他望着远方的海面，海和天一样漆黑，他在逃避和亚瑟对视：“我们要去哪里？”  
“波利尼西亚，听说那里天气很好，总是晴天。”  
“你不是不能晒太阳吗？”  
“但你喜欢啊。”他笑一笑，似乎阳光的危险性在约翰的喜好面前不值一提。  
约翰轻轻地叹一口气，有点少年老成的样子，很可爱：“我们到波利尼西亚以后，你不能再杀人了。”  
“遇见你之后我就没有再杀人了。”  
“真的？”约翰看向他，眼里有笑意浮上来，但很快又淡了：“不过，我现在还不想变成吸血鬼。”  
“你不必变得和我一样。”亚瑟用空着的那只手去抚弄他的头发：“你的人生还很长，你当然可以作为人类过完一生，什么时候改主意了想转化成吸血鬼我也会帮忙。你想做什么都可以，哪怕有天你要离开我，也没关系。”  
“离开也没关系？为什么？”  
他笑一笑，突然凑近亲吻他的额头，小声说了一句：“我只是希望你开心。”  
约翰有点庆幸此刻是夜晚，码头也没有灯，因为如果光线明亮，亚瑟就能看清他的脸有多红了。快乐像沸水的蒸汽那样袅袅上升，填满整个身体。冰冷的手，去远方的船票，平静无波的海与暗沉天空，白色海鸥在天际转着圈。他看着亚瑟，看他对自己微笑的样子，生平第一次，未来对他来说不再是虚无缥缈的东西。心像被一个乳白色奶油泡泡包裹起来，轻盈而甜蜜地跳动着。  
何西阿在摆弄照相机，他看见不远处亚瑟和约翰手牵着手，不知道为什么想到贝茜。他们没有在公开场合做过牵手这样的亲密动作，何西阿有点古板，总是介意别人投来的视线，贝茜偶尔会揪着他的头发嘲笑他是老古董。  
他笑了笑，将相机对准那两人按下快门。

End


End file.
